Thorn in the Dream
by TickyTackyBoxes
Summary: Dramione. EWE. A/U Still in progress. Hermione is struggling after she left Ron at the alter and is living in Muggle London. Who else should be there but Draco Malfoy. Will be rated M for later chapters, but for now, it's just the beginning. All rights go to JKR.
1. The Beginning to End Them All

**A/N** **I have just recently started writing again, and after reading many fics where things didn't exactly turn out like I wanted them to, I decided the best way to get my idea of Draco/Hermione out of my head was to write it down. Please excuse my bad writing. Any comments and criticism is greatly welcomed. We only grown stronger through our faults.**

Hermione couldn't breathe. She looked out the window, and couldn't think of a reason as to why she was there. What was keeping her there?

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny came into the room, and Hermione turned towards the red head. She didn't know how to tell her, that she thought she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Ginny tilted her head to the side, unsure of what was going through Hermione's head.

"Nothing. well… I don't know. I don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling without making you upset, or angry with me." Hermione said, her fingers pulling at the veil atop her head. She glanced over at Ginny, and quickly looked away, out towards the window again. She could see everyone setting up for the evening. There were white lawn chairs encircled around an awning, and over to the left she could see a white tent with flowers cascading down the poles. _All this work, for nothing. I've put this family through a lot these past years, how will I be able to look them in the eyes ever again?_

"Hermione, just tell me what's wrong. You're not acting yourself. You've just got cold feet, everyone gets them. Hell, I know I did when Harry and I got hitched." Ginny smiled, but it disappeared quickly when Hermione looked at her again. She could see the tears falling from Hermione's eyes, sliding down her cheeks to fall onto the floor. This was not cold feet. "Uhm. I'll be right back." Ginny disappeared out through the door in search of her husband.

Hermione slid into the car, her white dress filling the front seat. "Harry, please, just drive. I—I have to get out of here." She leaned her head against the window and watched as the church passed them. Those white chairs, filled with her family and friends; the alter, which would not be used tonight; that big white tent where no celebratory dancing and partying would occur. She closed her eyes and sighed as her best friend drove, to where she wasn't sure, but surely she was happy it was anywhere but there. For the first time in months Hermione felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders, and the feeling of uneasiness she had up in the room was gone.

The bed was too comfortable to leave. Hermione rolled over onto her back. _Great, now what am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. She was unsure of what her next move would be, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She was always in control, and hadn't felt this way since the War. _Get a grip Hermione._ She sighed, she'd have to come out of hiding sometime. Her work must be piling up. _Shit, work._ Hermione heaved herself up onto her elbows and looked about the room. Harry had done a nice job picking the hotel she was staying in. After they had driven away from the church, both still set in their muggle habits, they had apparated to a small cottage with a wonderful beach view. I wonder if he's ever taken Ginny here. If not, he should. She'd have to talk to him about it.

After she took a long shower she tidied up the room, putting her things back into her suitcase. The last thing she had to pack was the wedding dress that hung against the closet door. She thought about leaving it, a nice forlorn surprise for the next visitors. But her judgement thought better and she packed it into a garment bag. Suitcase in hand, and her dress slung over her shoulder, Hermione apparated back to her flat in London.

 _Ah, home sweet home_ , she thought bitterly. She put her suitcase down and walked into her bedroom, opening the closet door. She hung the dress in the corner and pushed all of her clothes against it, as if to hide it from her view. Closing the door she walked across the floor and sat on her bed. Closing her eyes, she sighed once more. She'd made a mess of things. "I wonder if Harry's talked to Ron at all," it seemed so silly to be talking to herself, but there was no one else in the room, and thinking to herself only made her lonliness that much real. "Well, talking to myself doesn't exactly make me feel like I'm not alone." Hermione leaned back against her bed and closed her eyes.

She awoke to a tapping at her kitchen window. An owl was waiting for her, a letter attached to it's leg. She opened the window and searched around the kitchen for a payment to the owl. After she had given him two mouse treats she finally looked at the card. There was no name on the front and she was apprehensive to open it. She teared the envelope open and read it's contents. It was a letter from Ginny, telling her to not be afraid, that everything was going to work out. There was even a bit in there about Ginny being there when Hermione felt the need to talk.

It had been weeks since Hermione had seen any of the Weasley family, even since she had talked to Harry. He hadn't pressed her for any information, hadn't bombarded her with questions about her speedy getaway from her own wedding. She had just gotten off of work, a big publishing firm in London, and was now walking to her favorite cafe in Muggle London. Her flat was only a few blocks away. Both Harry and Ron had scoffed when she told them she was turing down a Ministry job and was to instead take up in Muggle London, to work and live away from the corruption of the Ministry. She was still apprehensive towards the Ministry after the War. She felt wrong to go work for a system that had failed them greatly as children.

"Afternoon Miss Hermione, how was the wedding?!" The waitress at the cafe asked, already handing Hermione her drink before she could order it. "Or should I say Mrs. Weasley?" The waitress grinned at her.

"Well, it didn't go quite as planned." Hermione smiled sadly and took the drink from the young woman.

"Oh," the waitress faltered, at a loss for words, "I—you know what, that one's on me." She looked at Hermione, her eyes showing pity and quickly went to help another customer.

Sitting at a table closest to the window she pulled out a book and started reading. Her thoughts subsided and she lost herself in the good book. Her thoughts were pulled back to reality when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. _What could he possibly be doing here, in a Muggle cafe none-the-less. And why in Merlin's beard is he staring at me?_ Hermione blinked and looked back down at her book. Glancing back at Malfoy she noticed her was looking down at his own book, but didn't seem to be reading it. His hands nervously fidgeted and she looked under the table and could see his leg bouncing against the other.

He looked up at her and their eyes met again. This time though he looked down quickly. Hermione frowned, and closed her book. She looked down at her watch and decided it was time to head home. Picking up her bag and shoving the book inside she looked over at the counter and gave a small wave to the waitress.

She was almost to her flat when she heard him call her name.

"Granger!" He was jogging up to her, and stopped when she turned around, standing but a few feet from each other.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She didn't have time to be ridiculed, not now, actually not ever for that matter. She wasn't in the mood to play their demeaning childhood games. Looking at him, she could see that there was no malice in his eyes, that he actually seemed to be quite nervous and didn't speak but instead continued to fidget with his hands. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I—I wanted to—Listen you— we," He sighed. This was much easier when he went over it in his head back at the cafe. He tried again. "Can we talk?" She furrowed her brow, but made no move to walk away. "Granger—uhm, Hermione," She raised her eyebrow, surprised at the touch of familiarity. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior back at school. I know I could never repay you, nor would you ever accept it, but I wanted you to know that I've had a lot of time to think upon my actions, and although they were clouded with childhood upbringings, they were wrong. I was wrong." He stopped, watched as her expression changed from confusion, to a subtle hint of anger. He was expecting her to shout at him, to tell him off, as she should, she had every right to.

"Why do you assume I would never accept your apology? It happened, yes it was horrible, but we were only children. Pawns in a game we didn't fully understand. Hell, even now things aren't all that clear. Don't be such a martyrous arse." She looked up at him, and crossed her arms. "You think you're the only one to have burned bridges? Yes, I accept your apology, although you may still be the same child from school, but alas, we all have to grow up, and I think you have." She waited for him to say something back. She watched as his grey eyes searched her face, and could see him trying to work out the next thing he was to say.

"No, obviously, but what I'm trying to say is that I am sorry, for my child-like antics, in school. For being a complete arse to you and Potter and the Weasel—I mean Weasley." He watched as her jaw clenched at the mention of the red-head. He tried to ease the tension."Sorry, old habits, I know you and Weasley are engaged, soon to be married no?"

"What, because I've accepted your apology you think you have the right to pass light conversation?" Hermione huffed and turned around, heading back to her flat. _Malfoy, of all people, to bring up Ron._ She shook her head and took her key out of her purse. Opening the door she started walking up the stairs and when she didn't hear the door slam behind her she looked back. Malfoy was walking up the stairs behind her. _Oh! The nerve of this man!_

"Are you following me? What do you want? I've accepted your apology and I do not wish to talk to you about the weather Malfoy."

"I live here." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, a small smug smirk formed against his mouth, but was gone in an instant. _Old habits indeed_ she thought.

"Seeing you in a muggle cafe was damn near unthinkable, but, you've actually taken to residing alongside muggles? Who are you?" She asked him, and watched as he started to climb the stairs again, his keys in his hands. He passed her and walked the hallway, stopping at the flat across from hers. Opening the door he stopped in the frame.

"You'd be surprised, at how much I've changed since we were eleven Hermione." He gave her a sad smile and walked into his flat and closed the door leaving Hermione standing on the stairs, trying to process the fact that Draco Malfoy was her neighbor.


	2. Dinner for Three

**A/N So here is chapter two. Bear with me, it will be turning into a Dramione fic, but I felt the need to kind of extend it, to bring forth a little of the plot before diving into everything head on.**

She heard a "pop" and put down the tea cup on the table and walked to the door. She breathed in deeply and stood in front of the door. She could hear them outside, their hushed tones causing her to rethink their afternoon. Shaking away her nerves she opened the door and put on a smile. "Harry," looking at her best friend, then gliding her eyes over to his wife, "Ginny. please, don't just stand in the door, come in." She raised her arm and gesturing them to come in. They smiled at her, and walked through the door. Harry gave her a light shoulder squeeze, and Ginny waited for him to move. Ginny smiled at the girl she's known since she was a child and put her arms around her.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny felt the woman sink into her embrace and held her there for a moment. "Come on, we brought cakes." She smiled at Hermione and led the woman towards her own kitchen.

"Hey, 'Mione, where did you put the rest of your cups? Do a bit of rearranging I see." Harry looked over his shoulders at the women coming towards him. He could see that Ginny was rubbing her back, while it looked like Hermione was trying everything to keep herself composed.

"Erhm, second cupboard, on the left." She smiled at him as he twisted around and threw his hands up.

"I was close."

"Not really Harry, but whatever you say." Hermione chuckled slightly and sat down at the table. She picked up the cup she had previously set down and ran her fingers around the rim. She watched her friends pour themselves a cup of tea, Harry handing a cup to Ginny, his fingers lingering on his wife's hands. Harry leaned in a gave her a small peck on the cheek, making the ginger blush. Hermione looked away, She never understood how the two of them could stay together after the War. Four years ago they were fighting the biggest battle of their lives, running through woods, trying to find those blasted Horcruxes, and even torture had been on the menu. And yet, they were still very much in love, years after the turmoil had turned them from children to hardened soldiers in a matter of months.

After the War, they had gotten married a few weeks later, a quiet affair, seeing as the Ministry was breathing down their back every minute; trying to find something to bring the wizarding community some joy after the loss we had all experienced. Instead, they stuck it to them and married in private, with only a select few friends, and of course the entire Weasley clan.

"Hermione, do you want me to take this out of the oven? It seems to be getting pretty dark around the edges." Hermione snapped out of her reprieve and looked at Harry who was pointing to the lasagna in the oven.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I completely forgot about that." Hermione stood up and went over to Harry. She pulled out a pot holder from the drawer to her left and handed it to him, taking another one out to place on the table.

"Where's the bread Hermione?" Ginny turned to Hermione but continued to look about the room, searching for the food. Hermione looked over at her and her eyes widened.

"Shoot, I forgot about that. Blast, and wine! I'll be right back, there's a shop right across the way, it shouldn't take me but a minute. I promise. I'll," Hermione was rushing around the kitchen, grabbing her jacket off of the back of the chair and searching around for her pocket book. She found it, held it in her arm and went to the door. Glancing around her she saw Ginny smiling slightly at her, while Harry shook his head laughing. "I want everything to be smoothly, and I'll need some wine for that."

"You know 'Mione, I'd think you'd lose your head some days if it was attached to your neck." Harry laughed as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door.

Hermione rushed towards the shop and glanced at her watch. She still had plenty of time before it closed. Not paying attention to where she was going she slammed straight into a solid mass. Expecting to fall she was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her and steady the both of them. Hermione shook her head and look up at the figure she had just collided with.

"Do you ever pay attention to your surroundings Granger?" Draco drawled, but instead of sneering at her, he was smiling. Hermione leaned back and realized he was still holding her.

"Erhm, Malfoy, could you possibly let me go? I'm no longer falling." She glared at him. He chuckled but released her, his palms raised up and he bowed his head. They stood there staring at one another, Hermione completely forgetting what she was doing.

"You seemed to been in such a hurry before Granger, are you just going to stand there?" Draco smirked at her, watching her cheeks flush a beautiful shade of pink.

"Yes, I was, uhm- excuse me." She moved around him and continued on her way to the shop.

"Oh Granger," Draco was still standing where she had left him. Hermione half turned around, curious to hear what the Slytherin would say. "You look lovely tonight, by the way." She blushed hard, and turned around and walked quickly into the shop. _Did Malfoy just compliment me? Why didn't I give him a snarky response? Why did I like it?_ Hermione shook her head and went to pick out a nice wine and a loaf of bread. She was eager to get back to her loft, to shake the feelings that were growing inside of her. _Malfoy…. Draco… hmm._

"Merlin's beard Hermione, took you long enough." Hermione faltered in the doorway, but relaxed when she saw Harry smiling at her. He crossed the kitchen and took the bottle of wine and bread from her. He handed the bread to Ginny, who was already waiting, knife in hand. "Sit Hermione, let's enjoy a nice meal together." He uncorked the wine and the three of them sat to eat dinner.

"So, how is Muggle work treating you Hermione?" Ginny was tearing at a piece of bread, waiting for Hermione to tell her all about her weeks of copious work.

"Well, there are a few new drafts have plopped onto my desk. One of them seems to be very intriguing. It's actually correlates with _Hogwarts: A History_. Quite interesting you see. Shines a light on previous and current affairs of the school. Brings up the War, naturally, but also paints a different picture of the school then old Bagshot had." The couple laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Ginny who was covering her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Really Hermione? You had your nose in that book all throughout school, what else is there to know about that blasted school?" Harry grinned. Hermione reached across the table and smack his hand lightly.

"You know, it really is a great read. I know you never read it, but ah, it really is quite splendid." Hermione laughed as Harry rolled his eyes again, as Ginny smacked him in the arm.

"Get it together Harry. Okay, enough about books, because although I do love you Hermione, I do not love to hear about some old book, however new it might be to you. How have you been?" Ginny smiled once more opening up the conversation for Hermione to tell them her thoughts since the almost wedding. Hermione sighed, and scrunched her nose.

"If you're searching for answers about that day, I will divulge, just let me get a few more glasses of wine in me." She took the bottle and poured herself a healthy glass, almost to the top. She knew this was coming, in part, it's why she invited them over after these few weeks. They deserved to know. She however, had complications with telling them the truth, and so, instead decided that tonight was just going to be the fluffed over version. One day, she decided, she would tell them everything. However hard that would seem. But not today. Today was going to be a good night, glossed over with the slight discomfort of talking about Ron.

After dinner the three of them had managed to finish off the bottle of wine, and somewhere Harry had found a bottle of firewhiskey. That too was almost empty. Hermione hiccuped and the three of them laughed. Their laughter subsided and Harry looked at Ginny. He stroked her face, leaving his palm on her cheek. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.

"How did you two do it?" Hermione was leaning on her hand, a small hiccup escaped her.

The two of them looked at her, Harry furrowed his brow, and Ginny grabbed a hold of Hermione's free hand.

"How did we do what 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Stay together after the War? Hell, Ron and I didn't get back together until a couple years ago, and even then…" She leaned her head down against the table and Ginny squeezed her hand.

"I won't lie to you Hermione, it was hard. The War was hard, losing friends, losing Fred. But-we got through it, because Harry was...is my rock. And if I'm speaking frankly, Ron was never yours." Ginny leaned against the table, closer to Hermione. "We, Harry and I, understand why you left, but, although it may not be the entire reason, we're not going to try to get you two back together. You were bad together, everyone could see it." Hermione pushed away a tear and leaned back into her chair. "We're still here for you."

"It was just so hard," Hermione whispered. "It seemed like the obvious thing to do. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The trio staying together, linked through family. But...he was….it would never work. I should have never let him kiss me down in that damn chamber. He was a right arse, always drinking, always yelling. We were always fighting, and not in the cute way, like you two seemed to have gotten down. It downright scared me when he'd get in one of his moods. I should have ended it sooner, shouldn't have let it get that far. But I was weak. I'm a weak person." Hermione covered her face with her hands, quiet sobs escaping her.

Harry and Ginny both stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, engulfing her into a hug. Harry placed a kiss on her head and Ginny rubbed her back. Harry leaned down so he was kneeling eye level with her. "Hermione, you are the strongest person I know. It takes a strong person to deal with what we had to go through. If you were truly weak, you would have quit. Day one. But you're the reason we were ever able to get as far as we did." Hermione hiccuped. The three of them stayed like that for a few moments, relishing in the comfort of old friends. Hermione missed the feeling of not being alone.

"I think-I would very much like to go to bed now." She smiled slightly. Harry nodded and helped her up. Ginny let go of Hermione and started to clear away the rest of the table. Hermione turned to Ginny, Harry with his arm wrapped around her. "Hey Gin, thanks. You too Harry. Tonight was nice." Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her head once more.

After Hermione was fully settled into her bed Ginny and Harry left. The night had gone a lot better than she thought it was going to. A few minor hiccups, but just fine. She wondered what they would tell Ron. If they would tell him at all. She hoped the latter. _Just go to sleep Hermione. Tomorrow is a new day._

 **A/N So the end of the chapter, and I promise next chapter we will get to see more of the Draco/Hermione plot thickening.**


End file.
